I Think It's Time
by LilMissTrinket
Summary: After witnessing Korra in a set event, Mako thinks that it's time for a big step to be taken.


I Think it's Time

"Again!"

Her voice rung out.

"Again!"

She called once more.

"Again!"

Korra was giving a fire bending class for many young benders at Toza's Gym. They were perpetual and well trained students in Korra's eyes. The practice was a fire kick and punch combo that many seemed to get but not all did it at the right timing. It wasn't to be hard on them but rather to keep them at top form.

"Remember. Just because your fire is fast and so are you, your opponent can be faster."

Korra's left hand balled into a fist and punched into her right.

"Now, pair up. But don't hurt each other just learn how an opposing person works against you."

The children all gave off their grunts of practice and the smell of fire filled the room. The Avatar walked around to see all her students doing well. Except one.

Passing by on his usual round to see Korra, Mako caught glimpse of the tan beauty with a young girl. Alina, the only one who didn't have a partner and wasn't doing as well as the others. His heart raced to see her so gentle with such a small child. The golden eyed man tried his best to listen and watch his love be so patient and kind.

"Alina? Hey, what are you doing all alone over here?"

The woman crouched to the level of the small girl before offering a hand. Alina, a small brunette child, returned the offer and gave the Avatar her hand.

"Everyone says I'm too small to be a fire bender and that I should go home. I try and try to do it but I just can't, Sifu Korra. I can't."

"Hey, now. Woah."

Korra fully sat down and looked at the girl directly in her eyes before laughing. The girl was indeed smallest than the others. That much was certain but for her to think she was less than the other benders was unthinkable.

"Alina. Small or not, doesn't mean anything at all. I was a small Avatar before I was the Avatar I am now. The fire in you makes you bigger. So let that fire make you big regardless of your height."

The words of the Avatar to the young girl made Mako smile. He could see and sense her kindness with children. It almost made him yearn. Sinking into the gym, the children all turned to give him a bow before Korra took note of her 9 year boyfriend and gave a wave. Almost a twinkle in her crystal blue eyes made her turn red before focusing back on the child.

"Alright, Alina. I want you to fight me."

All the other children could over hear Korra request to fight the young girl. Scattered gasps made them sit down, ready to watch in awe and surprise. While the young girl and Avatar took their stances and gave a bow of their heads, Korra winked to Mako once and kept eyes on Alina.

The young girl came quickly at her with a high kick and a long, quick trail of fire that was blocked by wind and the punch of fire held by Korra and then ended with water. A respectful bow came from both parties before the woman gave the girl a wink and motioning for her to return to her seat.

"You see, students, the vessel only holds the fire. It's you who lets it be as big as you want it to be. Regardless of how small your vessel is."

An ending bow from Sifu to student and the students were dismissed. But, there was a sudden grip on Korra's legs. It was Alina who hugged her legs, a small thank you, and then scampered out of the gym. Standing there in awe, the young Avatar was wide eyed and taken with a racing heart.

Mako kept a stare on her before he walked over with crossed arms and a smooth but charming chuckle.

"Well, look at that. The mighty Avatar swayed by the hug of a child. I have to say, you have quite the way with children, Korra."

The female looked him over before she laughed and gave him a hug with a faint kiss with all the children gone. It felt good to have her love in her arms. His natural warmth, golden eyes and dark hair. It was all hers.

"Mako, she thanked me. It was like seeing someone so helpless get a great gift once I help her realize that she was a bigger fire inside. It pulled me."

Simply outstanded by her words, Mako laughed and moved her to the bench, hand in hand. There was much he wanted to say to his tanned beauty. Now was better than ever. Thumb over hand stroked skin to skin.

"Korra. I saw how you were with that little girl and it really got my mind working. It think it's time that we start thinking and working towards a child of our own. I mean, we've been together for nine years, why not? Sure, we aren't married but still. I think this is the biggest step yet."

How pure and loving his words were onto her. Korra could feel the emotion radiate from him as it nested into her heart, head and stomach. Like a million sooty copper fritillaries, the Avatar turned pink in the face and squeezed his hand in her own. Over active emotions spoiled tears in her eyes before she looked down.

It was indeed a fact that they weren't married but it was a step towards it. Dark locks moved in a nod before lips conquered over Mako's own. The breaking was what gave her leeway to speak.

"I think it's time."


End file.
